1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power transmission structures and, more particularly, to a support system for at least temporarily attaching a transmission line to a transmission line structure, such as a transmission power pole.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmission power lines are wires or conductors through which high voltage electric power is moved from point to point. Transmission power lines, or conductors, are fastened to large transmission line structures, such as transmission power poles. For safety reasons, this fastening typically occurs well above the ground.
It is often desirable to temporarily install transmission power lines to a transmission line structure. For example, this temporary installation occurs when a utility company is reconductoring, i.e., inserting new, and typically larger, transmission power lines to a given area, while the conductors are live. Further, this temporary installation occurs when one or more conductors recently have fallen, and rather than permanently reattaching the conductors to the structures, the conductors are placed on a temporary support structure until the proper manpower can be arranged to complete the permanent installation.
Conventionally, in order to provide a temporary support for a transmission power lines, a hole must be bored into the transmission line structure. For instance, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional assembly, system, and method of securing and mounting a transmission power line to a transmission line structure.
The conventional assembly 100 includes a transmission line structure 110, a securing mechanism 120, a supporting arm 130, and a transmission power line 140. The assembly 100 can be either permanently or temporarily connected to the transmission line structure 110. The supporting arm 130 includes a number of insulators 132 to insulate the transmission line structure from the transmission power line 140.
The securing mechanism 120 is securable to the transmission line structure 110. The supporting arm 130 has a first end and a second end. The first end of the supporting arm 130 is connected to the securing mechanism 120, and the second end carries the transmission power line 140.
In order for the assembly 100 to be connected to the transmission line structure 110, a hole 112 must be bored into the transmission line structure 110. Further, a hole 122 must be bored into the supporting arm 130.
At least one fastening member 114, such as a bolt, pin, or like device, can be inserted through the aperture 112 in the securing mechanism 120. Also, at least one fastening member 114 is inserted into the hole 122 defined in the supporting arm 130 and the securing mechanism 120, whereupon the supporting arm 130 is secured to the transmission line structure 110 via the securing mechanism 120. Oftentimes, more than one hole in the supporting arm 130 and more than one hole in the transmission line structure 110 must be bored to properly and effectively secure the supporting arm 130 to the transmission line structure 110.
After removing the supporting arm 130 from the transmission line structure 110, utility companies are typically left with a number of bored holes in the supporting arm 130 and the transmission line structure 110. Thus, after a few times of securing the same supporting arm 130 to one or more transmission line structures, the supporting arm 130 can not be used again. Moreover, eventually the transmission line structure 110 must be replaced, which requires significant manpower, is time-consuming, may require power downtime, and is costly.
What is needed, therefore, is a non-boring support system for supporting a transmission power line. It is to such a device, method, and system that the present invention is primarily detected.